


Where are you, Christmas?

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas present, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, christmas past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sometimes when all hope seems to be gone, only time will allow those wounds to heal and allow for change to occur. COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Where are you, Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm back with Day 3 of 12, and hopefully I'll be able to continue with daily updates. I'm currently without a laptop until Dec. 18th, so I'm doing what I can with my other technology that's available. Needless to say it's been a bit tough.
> 
> This story was inspired by Where are you, Christmas? as performed by Faith Hill from the How the Grinch Stole Christmas soundtrack. Grammarly was my beta for this piece, so any mistakes you find are my own.
> 
> Happy Sunday! Only four and a half more work days until I'm on Christmas break. I can't wait.
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma Swan was alone.

Well, she wasn't alone, but she certainly felt that way as she continued to bounce from foster home to foster home. She couldn't figure out why no one seemed to want to adopt her and make her a part of their family. It was bad enough that her own parents didn't want her when she was a baby, and now it seemed like no one else wanted her either.

Looking out the window in her current foster home, she noticed the snow starting to fall outside. It was lying on the ground, and it looked like the perfect snow to go outside and have a snowball fight. It was too bad that no one wanted here would be willing to go out and play with her. Especially now that Lily was gone.

Christmas was probably her least favorite time of the year. She would go out shopping with her foster mom and see all these families out together having a good time, and it just reminded her of the fact that she didn't have one of those. It was depressing, so she tried her best not to think about it.

With a sigh, she glanced at the notepad on the table next to the window. She rolled her eyes as she thought about the simple request that her foster mother had asked her to do.

"Write your letter to Santa and tell him what you want. Even if you don't know what else to say, just let him know that you're checking in," Ingrid told her.

It was a joke. There was no way that Santa could bring her what she wanted. What she wanted was her family to want her and be happy to see her. The whole idea of Christmas just seemed like a joke to her because she knew that as the new year came around, she'd be leaving to go to yet another foster family because this family would be ready for someone younger to come along.

Santa didn't care what she wanted. Christmas wasn't coming this year, so why did it matter what she wanted?

. . . . . . . . . .

Emma looked around at the crowd that was gathered in her living room and smiled as she felt the baby on her lap, wiggle around because she wanted more attention. This was the family that she always wanted as she reminisced about her days in foster care. All of those times that she felt unwanted and alone like no one out there was listening to her; someone really was out there keeping an eye out for the family she wanted all along.

This was what Christmas was all about. A home filled with love and family, making everyone feel as though they were loved and wanted. The perfect Christmas present for everyone was time spent with family.

It was nice to know that deep down, Christmas and her family had never abandoned her. They were just looking for the perfect moment to reunite and add to the joy that was already there. Looking at all of the smiling faces, Emma knew that this was the answer to the unsent letter that her foster mother made her write all those years ago.


End file.
